


My Mao Mao Fanart 3: Third Time's a Charm (FINISHED)

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Heartbeats, Hugs, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i prefer quality over quantity, usually my third work in a series is trash but this looks promising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: You saw this coming, didn't you?Yeah. I'm still trying to focus on making fics, but I felt like it's time for another one of these.EDIT: I have decided that this will be my last Muffins x Scoops focused fanart comp till AT LEAST January. I'll explain why once I conclude this one
Relationships: Scuffins, Yeah
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ANGSTY AND FLUF- You already know.
> 
> Also, have some bonuses before we start:  
> https://i.ibb.co/120kWsW/IMG-20200729-172458.jpg (From "I'm Here For You")  
> https://i.postimg.cc/g0DRXx2q/IMG-20200812-142152.jpg (From "A short Muffins x Scoops thingy that I made at 12 AM")

I'm gonna start this one off with this:  
  
Then normal hand holding:  
  
Then what was originally gonna be the "cover" for a fic I cancelled (If you look closely you can see that Muffins was originally wearing Scoops' hat until I changed it):  
  
And this thing. IDK what they're pointing at but it's still cute:  


Now here's what you came here for:  
  
  


Stay tuned for more! Sorry that the first part doesn't have much.......


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lackluster first part. I wasn't really feeling it that day but also was.
> 
> I hope this makes up for it. Get ready for four images of cuteness back to back!

Comforting:  
  
Cuddling:  
  
The trademark RockMyForum ear strokes. I'm surprised I didn't put something like this in the first part:  
  
And heartbeats. Again, I'm surprised I didn't put something like this in the first part:  


I tend to draw these scenarios a lot, but they're still cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually drew these all last night before I went to sleep.
> 
> Also, It's starting to get easier for me to draw Muffins' head. I still think my early fanart I posted here is good, but compare Muffins' head in the first one to her head in the second one. There's a noticeable difference.
> 
> EDIT: Removed my thingy about DVDs because it was useless


	3. Chapter 3

  


Sorry it took so long for me to make a new chapter. I just didn't make much new fanart in the past week. But it gave Muffins a new nightgown for when the cuddling fanart ISN'T based on HTF fanart compilations!

I'll edit this later because I have a few announcements


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ber-months everyone! I got a few fics planned for the coming months (The biggest being an advent calendar-styled fanart comp during December from the first of the month all the way to the 25th, aka Christmas Day) so stay tuned for them

Normal hand-holding first off:  


Then, after I drew the cuddling pic with Muffins' new nightgown, i asked myself 'What if they swapped their sleepwear one night?":  
  
I mean, we have Muffins wearing the vest her girlfriend wears like every day, but then he have Scoops in Muffins' nightgown.......... I was honestly not expecting her to look so cute in it. I'm probably not gonna draw like a shitload of pics of Scoops wearing it though, lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn out my computer just needed a restart and PostImage is actually working, so it turns out I can still post these images. SHARK POG
> 
> WARNING: Swimwear drawings on literally the last day of summer.
> 
> Also I'm hyped for Mario 3D Allstars and Mario Kart Home Circuit (Especially since MKHC is coming out 6 days before my birthday) and 3D World Bowser's Fury.

First here's something that was originally gonna be used to start off a fic:  


It would have been a remake of one of my drabbles. As you can see, they had a picnic. Who's willing to guess what flavor the pie was? (Hint: S-T-R-A-W-B-E-R-R-Y)

Then 3-in-1 attire drawings for Muffins and Scoops:  
  


As you can see, Scoops still sleeps with just her vest on, and she also still has a heart symbol on her stomach.

I also made Swimwear!Muffins' facial expression be that because I usually make Scoops have that facial expression. I felt like I needed a change of pace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this earlier but I lost track of time. Was gonna post at 10 PM, ended up posting at 1 AM......

So I drew Muffins and Scoops with swapped attires.......  
  
I technically already did this a few times, but this time Muffins is wearing Scoops' hat AND vest at the same time, and Scoops is just wearing Muffins' apron and nothing else.

I love how I make Muffins' ears fold over her cheeks every time I draw her wearing Scoops' hat. Also, something about Scoops wearing Muffins' clothes makes her cuter.....

Also, here's a new 'Understand my ship" thing:  
  
Ended up HEAVILY fine-tuning it in JSpaint (MSpaint on JavaScript, because Windows 10 MSpaint is confusing), but I originally made it on You Doodle. Sorry it looks weird, I just wanted to update it

Also lol the height differences thing, Most of the sweetepies are the same height so I just left it at that


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random hiatus lol

First, here's a pic that I'm pretty sure Scoops tweeted out during the couch cuddles in "Stress Baking Gone Awry":  


Then this..... uhh....thing:  


Now, lastly, here's another cuddling pic:  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the random hiatus.
> 
> Also, I got a Halloween special coming up next month that's still in the planning stages. Just wanna point it out while it's still on my mind


	8. Chapter 8

So for today's fanart, I remade one of the first few ones I ever posted on the A.O.3.:  
  
........I fucking forgot the speech bubble.

I don't even remember when I drew this, but it was likely a few days ago or something. Sorry if I'm somewhat OOC RN, it's just that yesterday was pretty crazy for me (I'm posting this at 12 AM on Septemebr 21st).

Also, happy Earth Wind & Fire day everyone!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the original drawing if you wanna compare: https://i.postimg.cc/G9wms230/bandicam-2020-09-20-23-20-59-915.jpg
> 
> Damn. There's a huge difference.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Just some normal smug hand holding because i couldn't think of much else.

Also have a cuddling version:  


Nightgown Muffins and hatless Scoops still looking cute even during the last few weeks of September

Also expect more details about my Halloween fic in the next few days, It's still in the planning stages and writing should start soon


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up: I will finish this sometime in the first week of October. This is so I can focus on the fics and such I have planned for the rest of the year.

Sorry for the random hiatuses, I just kinda keep getting distracted by other things happening in life.

But have some Muffins x Scoops

First, sharing a pie. OF COURSE it's strawberry flavored, why wouldn't it be?:  
  
Then, Scoops getting bored while Muffins listens to her heartbeat so she pretends it's an actual news bulletin:  
  
Lastly, this:  


IDK what else to say lmao


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would finish this on October 1st, but AO3 is gonna be down for maintenance so I just wanna get it out now

The beginning of the end, again, is this never-before-seen fanart I made a few weeks back:  


Then a quick swimwear drawing:  


And now, the last fanart in the last fanart comp till I feel like it's time for another one:  


Sorry this was so short, I'll see you guys next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, So the reason why I decided I wont make another one of these till the new year (OF COURSE that could be subject to change) is so I can focus on 2 ambitious projects I have planned:
> 
> Project 1: A Halloween special fic, which will involve Scoops trying as hard as possible to not scare Muffins too badly - Resulting in her just hanging tissue ghosts on the ceiling of an unused room in the house. Will take place on October 31st as well to even it out
> 
> Project 2: 25 Days, 25 Kisses. This will be a multi-fandom (I'm planning to include the Happy Tree Friends, Pokemon, Klonoa, Animal Crossing, and Henry Stickmin fandoms as well) fanart comp for Christmas that I will make over the course of December 1st to 25th. It will, of course, be bookended by Muffins x Scoops, and each fanart will involve mistletoe kisses. I'll probably start working on the fanart closer to December, probably around Thanksgiving
> 
> Yeah. I got BIIIIIIG plans. I hope you guys understand.
> 
> Thank you so much a-for-to following me for the past 9 months. I'll see y'all soon.


End file.
